Cabbage
(could we get to 100 comments? probably not lol) Please don't take any ideas off of this character, even if it is considered inspiration. I'd like to keep Cabbage original. It's easy to make an original character without copying anyone. I have worked hard on this character, and I don't want any ideas taken off of this character. Thank you. Don't use Cabbage in any roleplays/fanfictions/etc. without my permission. Cabbage is a beautiful, white SilkWing who is currently is a hive drone/servant to the Ladies and Queen. Cabbage is underfed and not really cared for, but she doesn't care about that. She was formerly a scientist, but is now a servant to the other HiveWings. Well, at least the higher class, royal HiveWings. Coding by pinktiger2107 Appearance "I don't think I'm that unique." Fully white and elegant, Cabbage is a white SilkWing with pale pink underscales and luminous, icy blue eyes. A few scars litter her neck, and her wings are floppy and paper thin. Her antennae are pale pink. Her claws, horns, and spikes are a polished white color. Her scales have a grey tint to them. Scars are all over her neck, due to small quarrels with the Queen/Ladies and rude HiveWings at The Sugar Dream. A small burn scar is on her tail too, due to a mishap where she tried to replace the flamesilk in a lamp, but instead burnt herself and nearly burned down a hive. Her claws are chipped and sharp at the chipped ends. Personality "I don't desire to become the perfect SilkWing. Nobody can be perfect." Cabbage seems to be mean and fierce. She will do what Wasp or any Lady says to avoid punishment, and is sort of scared. She will try to be nice around others, but can lash out at anyone if she must. She's also very wobbly and clumsy, which often leads to her getting in accidents and making Wasp or any Lady angry. She still has an interest in science, but Wasp tries to lead her away from thinking or seeing anything related to science. History "Now, let's discuss the tale on how I became broken." Cabbage was born in a medium class, but was treated as if she was in low class. The Tree Wars were going on, and Cabbage's mother and father didn't want Queen Monarch to surrender to the HiveWings. While the last thousand trees were being burned down, Cabbage was close to having an early metamorphosis. After the last few trees were burnt down and Monarch surrendered, the world turned upside down. Cabbage became a servant, and had no choice but to accept it. Now, she was like no other servant, because she served the royals, and had seen the worst. She was forced to work every single day, carrying many things and being whipped in the chest if she did it wrong. But one day, Wasp found an egg, which was clearly a SilkWing one, and gave it to Cabbage, making her care for it for a while. After a while, the egg hatched. Queen Wasp didn't know what to do with it, but 1 Lady suggested that she could care for the dragon alongside doing her work. After several arguments, Wasp tried to get a parent for the small dragonet, which was named Pipevine, a name suggestion by Cabbage. There were no SilkWings who wanted the dragonet, so Wasp decided to let Cabbage take care of Pipevine, while doing her work as a servant. And it all turned out pretty well. Until one day. Cabbage had tried to replace a lamp with flamesilk, but burned her tail and lit the library on fire, by accident. The fire was put out a few minutes later, with some major damages done to the hive, but they were fixed. Cabbage became a moment of humiliation; for HiveWings to tell her what she did wrong. But she didn't care. After that, she tried to help out Wasp by making 2 SilkWing toys out of clay for Pipevine. Wasp seemed to forgive her after that, but she also didn't. (okay, i need to make more development on taxi cab??? i'll probably go in more depth and add more crap) Relationships "I have trouble making friends." Alexandra: Cabbage often passes by the dragon. Cabbage thinks the SilkWing is overdramatic. Deep inside, she has a flame of hate to the HiveWings for chaining her up and making her look pretty on a pillar. Leanira: Cabbage honestly doesn't care that much about the mauled SilkWing. The HiveWings sometimes say "Don't end up like Leanira!", but Cabbage doesn't really think the HiveWings would kill her. Barberry: Cabbage is intrigued in this mysterious tribe called the LeafWings. Her dream is to see one, but hates the pain the beautiful dragon went through. Cabbage does fear them, due to how Queen Wasp describes them. Pipevine: Cabbage is her best friend, and they always hang out. Cabbage treats her like a daughter. Ant: Cabbage has walked past this small HiveWing and thinks they are really cool! He isn't very mean to her, and seems like a good HiveWing! Aphid: Aphid is a strange HiveWing, Cabbage says. He always seems to try to be nice to SilkWings, which isn't very HiveWing-like at all. Kuavo: Cabbage is kind of confused. They are a LeafWing, but they are red. She doesn't like all the scars on them or how she's rude and snappy, but Cabbage is like that too. Snappy. Brimstone: Cab doesn't really appreciate flamesilks, but thinks fire is very cool. She thinks Brim is mean for hating HiveWings, because they are nice... to Cabbage anyway. Trivia *A cabbage butterfly is a small- to medium-sized butterfly species of the whites-and-*yellows family Pieridae. *Her voice is soft and beautiful, but somewhat squeaky. *she basically has school periods. she has free time for almost half a day while being *a servant for the other half. *treats pipevine like a daughter *will be in Fake Crown (and on the cover) *has a neutral expression with HiveWings/likes them